


Request

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-04-15
Updated: 2001-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: No plot, not even a pwp. Just a brief glimpse.





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Request by danalissa

Title: 'Request'  
Author: danalissa  
Disclaimer: Same as always - she's not mine, I'm just borrowing her on a temporary, not-for-profit basis.  
Rating: Hmmm... Nothing even remotely explicit, slashy only in my head, as a matter of fact.  
Spoilers: None.  
Distribution: OK for Scullyslash, elsewhere by permission.  
Feedback: Feel free - here or...  
Summary: No plot, not even a pwp. Just a brief glimpse.  
Author's notes: My second drabble, once again inspired by Xanthe & Hal. Not beta'd. This is a single drabble, in that it is exactly 100 words, not including the title and intro stuff (which ended up being longer than the drabble itself!).

* * *

"Dana," I said as I tilted her face up with my fingertips. "Your lips have distracted me all evening. May I kiss you?"

In the firelight her pupils dilated, and the world paused in wait of her answer. Various emotions chased across her face, but after an eternity only delight remained.

She moved against me in response, and I wrapped one arm around her waist, cupping the back of her head in my other hand. Offering her mouth to me, her eyes glittered.

I bent my head and touched my lips to hers. She tasted of dessert's cake and surrender. 

\----------------

  
Archived: 23:08 03/23/01 


End file.
